


Dining Out

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hook-Up, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Trans Armitage Hux, Vaginal Fingering, casual transphobia one would expect of Grindr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: A Very Jaded Hux is about to give up on Grindr when a tall dark stranger hits him up for a fling- and gives him more than one thrill when they hook up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Dining Out

> [@topwizzynum](https://tmblr.co/maq7DSkx3r9k9vILjPB12nA) said: Trans Hux getting played with in public by Kylo and they don’t know each other?

Hux had never used Grindr before, and he wasn’t sure what to expect in best case scenarios. He’d filled out his profile, agonised over the handle, the pictures, and whether or not to fully disclose his gender and op status. Sure, he’d expected the usual transphobia- the most gentle being ‘I don’t date dudes with a vag,’ or the occasional ‘Well I’m mostly here to experiment, and you’d be the perfect starting point since you don’t have a dick,’ or his least favourite, ‘My wife and I want a threesome and you are the PERFECT compromise!’

He’d filled out he was post top surgery, and had no intention of getting bottom surgery, save for a hysto some time in the future. He then uploaded a picture that was just below the waist up- his pants slightly open to show his belly and chest, which were exposed from his unbuttoned shirt. He was careful to only give a hint of his scars in the picture- and he also wore a packer in the photo, even if the bulge wasn’t visible. It helped with a more convincing stance.

Finally, he’d settled on the username “SelfMadePerfection” and published his profile. Sure enough, the comments he’d expected came in like flies to shit, and he’d swatted each one away without a word, simply blocking or ignoring each one. Chasers, transphobes, bullies and unicorn hunters, he shoved them all away, and his number of bullshit messages completely outnumbered the genuine interest- as in, he got no genuine interest. Some men did have actual curious questions to ask him, though not always with the most sensitive of methods or wording, but none of those conversations ended up with an invite to hook up.

He hadn’t been fooling himself- he knew he wasn’t going to find a soulmate on a hookup app, but he had hoped he’d have gotten at least one bite after a few months. He just wanted a good hard dicking, but it seemed no one was interested in giving him one without a lot of gross connotations connected to it. He’d mostly expected that, but the disappointment still stung.

After a few months, he gave up on checking the app on a regular basis- his inbox was even starting to get dry of the gross messages. He’d actually been close to deleting his profile, along with the app, when his phone pinged in the middle of the night.

He rolled over and saw it was a message from someone with the handle of DarkLordOfRen that simply stated “I don’t normally go for redheads, but damn you are hot.”

Hux had immediately looked over his profile- even if the handle was ridiculous. What the hell was ‘Ren,’ anyway?

He forgot all concerns and questions over his username as soon as he saw his pictures, however. This man was tall, thick and toned. Almost all of his pictures were of him shirtless, exposing his well toned chest and broad shoulders- and pillowy pecs.

“Good god, those are some gorgeous man titties,” Hux said to himself, and he wondered how it would feel to squish them under his hands, or have them press against his back.

His abs were toned, his arms had gorgeous biceps, and his stomach had a dark trail of black hair curling up from his groin to his navel. He had narrow hips that Hux wanted very much to straddle, and the bulge in his pants made Hux’s groin warm in desire as he thought about taking that thick piece into himself. Preferably while riding him.

His face was even better. He had an odd arrangement of features that at first glance, was not immediately attractive, but when he looked at each feature of his face, he saw they were beautiful. He had expressive brown eyes, heavy hooded eyebrows, a large yet elegant Aquiline nose, full generous lips, all set in a long face with a strong jaw and stubborn chin. Surrounding his face was a full mane of long, wavy black hair.

He was not conventionally attractive, but rather, a unique blend of beautiful individual features, and one Hux had looked them over, then pieced them together, he found, to his surprise, he was actually smitten with his face.

“Says the hottie,” Hux had replied to his suitor, and waited for a reply- and was delighted to get one in mere moments.

“I don’t like wasting time with small talk. You’re hot, you think I’m hot, you wanna hook up?”

“You know I don’t have a dick, right?” Hux hated to kill the mood, but he really didn’t want to set them both up for disappointment by showing up, only to be bullied- or worse- because his suitor hadn’t bothered to read his profile.

“I don’t care. Just means you have two holes I can fuck, you just tell me which one to stick my dick in, Red.”

Hux felt his heart rate pick up. He didn’t care, and he wasn’t being a chaser- not immediately. He could very well be getting the dicking he’d been wanting. 

They’d made arrangements, and the next day, Hux found himself getting ready. He fussed with his outfit, wondering if a button down and slacks was too formal or stuffy for this hookup. He had already decided against the vest- was that enough? He rolled up his sleeves smartly to the elbow and unbuttoned the top button. Yes, that would do- not too formal, not too blatantly saying ‘I really hope this date ends in me being pinned to a wall or mattress.’

“That is the point of this- it’s a hook up,” he told himself. “Still… no reason to look like I’m desperate.”

Hours later, he found himself in a booth of a local bistro, sipping a sparkling water with ice and lime, scanning the crowds for a dark haired hunk. He wondered how easy it’d be to spot him- and then he did, and there was no mistaking him.

He was tall. Six feet and change- possible six four, maybe six-five? He definitely towered over most folks, and it gave Hux a thrill. Taller meant easier to ride.

Their eyes met, and a grin spread over their faces at the same time. His smile was easy going, natural, and almost a tad goofy, but earnest, and it made Hux’s heart skip.

“Hi,” he greeted him, sliding into the booth beside him, not across from him, their thighs touching. Hux bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning too widely.

“Hi. You’re Kylo.”

“And you’re Armitage, the redhead hottie,” Kylo replied, giving him a long, steamy look up and down.

“Your pictures don’t do you or your height justice,” Hux said. He was ready to hit up the hotel room Kylo had booked, ready to ride his dick until he couldn’t stand, to suck that cock until he drained his balls, to be pounded until neither one of them could move. The longer they lingered here, the less time they had to fuck.

“Ready to go?” he asked. Kylo gave him a sly grin.

“I was thinking we have lunch first. I’m ravenous.”

“I have something else you could eat first… in private,” Hux replied, lifting his brows.

“Oh I plan on eating that- later,” Kylo purred. “For now… I’m going to get some lunch so I have the energy to give you the ride of your life.”

He placed an order for the both of them, and they made small talk as they waited for their food. To his delight, and mild shock, Hux felt Kylo creeping his large hand over his thigh under the table. Hux met his eyes, and Kylo winked, taking a sip of his coke.

“Thought I’d sample the goods… if you don’t mind,” he drawled quietly. Hux shook his head, a little overwhelmed at the idea of being felt up in public, but very into it. 

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

Kylo’s long fingers deftly undid his pants, and slid under the waistband of his boxer briefs. They skimmed over his closely cropped pubes, then probed between his folds. Hux hid his gasp by taking a long swallow of his water, trying to keep his upper body still as he rocked his hips against Kylo’s hand.

Kylo made a soft sound as Hux’s cock grew hard, sticking out between his folds and nudging against Kylo’s seeking, probing fingers. He flicked the throbbing head, then ran fingertips along the swelling shaft. Kylo pressed his mouth to Hux’s ear.

“May I put my fingers in your hole, see how wet it is? Or is it off limits?” he whispered, his breath hot against his ear.

Hux didn’t answer- the waitress arrived with their orders. Kylo gave Hux’s ear a loud smooch and smiled brightly at the waitress, using his free hand to take the plates from her. He set Hux’s caprese sandwich in front of him, then his own plate with a roast beef sandwich. He thanked the waitress, who left, oblivious to the fact that Kylo was still waiting for Hux’s answer- and his fingers were circling around the swollen head of Hux’s cock.

“May I?” Kylo repeated.

Hux nodded and took a very large bite of his sandwich, filling his mouth with thick, melted mozzarella, fresh basil and ripe tomato on crusty bread. Balsamic glaze dripped from his mouth when he hiccuped- as he took that bite, Kylo curled his fingers into his cunt.

“Mmmm. Delicious,” Kylo purred, and leaned forward to lick the glaze from the corner of his mouth.

He picked up his sandwich with his free hand and pointedly, licked some au jus from the roast beef, eyes locked with Hux’s as his fingers moved inside him. Hux swallowed, hard, and took another drink of his sparkling water to wash down the bite he’d not entirely chewed properly.

“Fuck,” he hissed once he had control of his voice again.

“Soon,” Kylo promised, and took a large bite of his own sandwich as he curled his fingers again, stroking small circles inside his wet folds. He leaned over to kiss Hux’s cheek.

“You’re so wet. When’s the last time you had a good lay, Armitage?” he whispered.

“Years,” Hux nearly whimpered. Kylo sped his motions, and Hux jerked.

“Don’t kick me, you butthead,” Hux said playfully as an older couple looked up at the sound of Hux jerking, the table making a small sound against the floor. Kylo laughed.

“Then don’t try to steal my pickle.”

The couple went back to their meal, and Kylo resumed his efforts- with faster, more delicate attention- and ground his thumb against Hux’s cock. Hux put his sandwich back to his mouth and bit down on it to stifle any sound that might escape him as he came, quick and fast around Kylo’s fingers.

Kylo grinned and pulled his hand out of Hux’s pants, then put his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean.

“The food here really is wonderful,” he commented before going back to his lunch. “But not as wonderful as you.”

Hux did his best to cover up his panting, and discretely rebuttoned his pants. He nudged Kylo’s thigh with his own, flushed with his orgasm, but to the oblivious, he was flushed from being flirted with.

“Just wait until we get to the hotel room,” Hux murmured. “I fully intend on sampling dinner as well as lunch.”

Kylo grinned.

“Lucky for you, Armitage, I have an insatiable appetite.”


End file.
